Y, ¿de quién es la culpa?
by oxybry
Summary: —Lo he pensado todo el día, Tsuruga-san y llegó la noche y aún no tengo una solución, entonces lo recordé, cómo terminé metida en este problema en primer lugar. Es su culpa. Así que tiene que asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad** _: Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece, ni los nombre de todos los "adorablosos" que son mencionados en esta historia.

Para una persona tremendamente especial, que nunca se te olvide lo extraordinaria que eres. Un pequeño detalle, pero con todo el cariño. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mutemuia!

 **PD** : Como buena amiga que eres, te harás la loca con todos los errores que estoy segura se me escaparon y que ciertamente vas a encontrar XD

 **...**

 **Y, ¿DE QUIÉN ES LA CULPA?**

—Tsuruga-san —saludó cortésmente.

—¿Mogami-san? —preguntó sorprendido—, no es que no me alegre de verte, pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Lo he pensado todo el día, Tsuruga-san —habló ignorando la pregunta de su interlocutor—, y llegó la noche y aún no tengo una solución —dijo soltando un suspiro de esos que se dice que hacen que se escape la felicidad—, entonces lo recordé…, cómo terminé metida en este problema en primer lugar —Kyoko levanta la vista y el corazón de Ren se salta un latido—. Es su culpa —recalca golpeándole con el dedo índice el pecho, allí justo donde el corazón de Ren amenaza con salirse—. Así que es hora de asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos.

—¿Mi culpa? ¿La responsabilidad de mis actos? —La confusión de Ren no hacía más que aumentar—. No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando, Mogami-san.

—Estoy hablando de esto —dijo mientras sacaba con cuidado la preciosa carga del bolso y la ponía en sus brazos.

Ren lo intenta, de verdad que sí, intenta no reír al ver a la _manzana/pelota_ de la discordia, para no ofender a la muy agraviada, arrebolada y preocupada Kyoko, pero falla miserablemente.

—No es gracioso, Tsuruga-san.

—Sí, si, lo sé, lo siento. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué dices que es mi responsabilidad?

—Es su culpa, Tsuruga-san…, por mirarme con esos ojos.

Ren respira profundo, tratando de que a su corazón no le crezcan alas, a veces simplemente era imposible seguir la corriente del pensamiento de Kyoko.

—¿Por qué no entras y me explicas mientras tomamos una taza té? Si aún no has cenado podemos pedir algo de comer.

Kyoko deja escapar un suspiro largo.

—Sí, por supuesto, pero primero tengo que ir por Golfo.

—¿Golfo?

—Oooh, no lo dije, son dos de ellos.

…

Ren observa a sus tres invitados, estudiándolos cuidadosamente.

—Supongo que ahora me vas a contar cómo fue que sucedió esto —dijo señalando a los acompañantes de Kyoko.

Kyoko deja la taza de té en la mesa y mirándose las manos antes de clavar sus ojos en los de él contesta.

—Como dije, todo comenzó con esa mirada —suspiró—, con su mirada de cachorro abandonado.

…

 **Algunas semanas atrás**

—Recuérdame de nuevo, Kyoko, ¿por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Kanae arrugando la nariz obviamente incomoda.

—Arata-san sugirió apoyar alguna causa o voluntariado —respondió alegremente Kyoko.

No es que fuera mentira, pero tampoco era la absoluta verdad.

La revelación llegó inesperadamente, ella ojeaba los panfletos que le había dejado Arata-san de diferentes causas que le podrían interesar cuando lo vio. El panfleto del refugio de animales, un cuarteto de cachorros el punto de enfoque principal de la foto, acompañados de perros más adultos, gatos e inclusive algunas aves.

Oh, pero fueron los cachorros, ellos y esa mirada infame que tenían, esa mirada que Cain, a.k.a, Tsuruga-san, imitaba perfectamente y que destrozaba sus nervios, su calma y los candados de su corazón, bueno y también aquella cosa que leyó alguna vez de que la mejor forma de superar un miedo era hacerle frente, supone ella, triste ilusa, que lo mismo ha de suceder con las debilidades. Su razonamiento, sencillo, si te expones al patógeno que causa la debilidad/enfermedad por un tiempo prolongado, a la larga serás inmune a los efectos/estragos. ¡Si la vida fuera tan fácil!

Sencilla fue entonces la decisión, mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro, acataría la sugerencia de su mánager y de paso podría inmunizarse contra esa arma terrible que eran los ojos de cachorro abandonado de Tsuruga Ren.

—Cierto, Kurumi-san dijo algo parecido —concedió Kanae—, es bueno para nuestro perfil que nos involucremos con causas sociales.

—Sí, eso también —responde Kyoko todavía pensando en sus _viles_ motivos para estar allí. (Hará su mayor esfuerzo, la causa lo merece y de pronto le ayude a aliviar ese sentimiento de culpa encontrado al ella poder ganar algo de aquel proyecto).

—Pero, ¿por qué, Kyoko? ¿Por qué de todas las causas y voluntariados allí afuera, tenía que ser un refugio de animales?

—… ¿Son lindos?

—¡¿Lindos, Kyoko?! ¡¿Lindos?! —pregunta Kanae gesticulando con las manos—. Son unas bolas de pulgas, comedores de zapatos y destructores de muebles y ropa.

—No seas así, Mokooo-san, prometo que será divertido —dijo tomándola de la mano, mientras la jalaba hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo de voluntarios.

Kanae negó con la cabeza mientras se dejaba llevar, una involuntaria sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

—Las cosas que hace uno por la mejor amiga —gruñó Kanae por lo bajo.


	2. Chapter 2

En solo un par de días Kyoko había descubierto un renovado respeto hacia todos aquellos que dedicaban su tiempo, trabajo y vida a la noble labor de la protección animal. Ellos, los voluntarios, solo estaban allí durante algunas horas y aun así debía reconocer que el trabajo era duro, demandaba una inmensa paciencia, una gran sensibilidad y ante todo un enorme sentido de responsabilidad.

No podía decir que había sido un lento y tranquilo proceso de inducción, por el contrario fue acelerado y hasta cierto punto caótico, pero como bien había dicho el instructor, suele ser así cuando hay demasiado trabajo y pocas manos, así que en un curso relámpago intensivo aprendieron lo básico de sanidad animal, etología y bienestar animal.

…

—¿Dónde te toca hoy?

—En la clínica, ¿y a ti, Moko-san?

—Hoy me toca en las caminatas —respondió atándose el cabello en una coleta.

—Siempre te toca lo más divertido —dijo Kyoko haciendo un puchero.

Kanae rueda los ojos con exasperación.

—Yo no llamaría precisamente divertido al terminar mojada de pies a cabeza oliendo a perro mojado o tratar de cortarle las uñas a la salvaje de Kira y no me hagas hablar de Boticas, ese endemoniado gato parece tener garras de acero, fue casi imposible lograr soltarlo de la alfombra para bañarlo y cuando lo logramos chillaba como si lo estuviéramos matando.

Kyoko no podía contener la risa, no a pesar de la mirada amenazante de Kanae.

—Ha sido sencillo para ti —dice Kanae levantando la barbilla fingiéndose indignada—, ¿quién hubiese adivinado que tus aptitudes de ama de casa, les vendrían tan bien aquí?

Kyoko sonríe porque hasta ayer, había estado ayudando a confeccionar las cubiertas de las torres de los gatos, mantas para los pacientes de la clínica, entre otras tareas administrativas.

—Y el único animal con el que has tenido que lidiar —continúa Kanae—, es con ¡Nicolás! y ese se dedica única y exclusivamente a comer y dormir todo el día. Juro por Dios que si tuviese que llevarme algún animal de este lugar a casa, sería ese condenado gato.

…

Sus furias volaban por doquier, mientras ella se debatía entre, cazar por la eternidad a todos esos hijos de…, malas personas que dañaban, por acción u omisión, a esas criaturas indefensas o echarse a llorar. Ninguna de las dos resultó, como bien había dicho Himari-san era mucho trabajo, para pocas manos, y no había tiempo para perder en lo uno o en lo otro. Siente el corazón contraérsele mientras ayuda a sostener y calmar a Gary mientras le tratan las heridas del cuello.

—¿Está bien, Kyoko-san? Podemos continuar desde aquí si quieres tomar un descanso.

—No —niega Kyoko efusivamente con la cabeza—, no es necesario —dice acariciando la cabeza del animal.

—Este trabajo puede ser duro, nadie la culparía.

—Estoy bien, de verdad.

—Bien —dice Himari sonriendo—, no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder un par de valiosas manos.

…

Kyoko recorre la habitación llena de pequeños cubículos, las habitaciones de los pacientes que aún no pueden dejar la clínica. Han sido pocos días, pero desearía poder hacer más, mucho más, deja escapar un suspiro frustrado hasta que sus ojos tropiezan con el perro acostado en el piso. Se acerca lentamente, el perro la mira por un instante y luego agacha la cabeza.

—Hey chico, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Escapaste de tu jaula?

Una voz a sus espaldas la hace brincar.

—Veo que has conocido a Golfo.

—Casi me provoca un infarto, Bokuto-san.

—Ni feo que fuera, Kyoko-san.

Kyoko ríe, mientras Bokuto se agacha a acariciar la cabeza de Golfo.

—¿Un paciente? —pregunta Kyoko curiosa.

—No, pero es imposible sacarlo de aquí mientras ella esté aquí —dijo señalando a uno de los guacales—. Su nombre es Linda.

Kyoko observa a la cachorra en el guacal, debe ser algunos meses menor que su pequeño-gran guardián Golfo. Antes de que pueda preguntar cualquier cosa Bokuto se adelanta.

—Fueron rescatados juntos, habían estado viviendo en un cobertizo por Dios sabrá cuánto tiempo, Golfo estaba en sus huesos, tenía una terrible infección cutánea, Linda parecía estar en mejor estado, pero más tarde sus exámenes mostraron que tenía pancreatitis aguda, probablemente causada por comer basura, piensos vencidos, carnes crudas, objetos, alimentos prohibidos, son muchas las probabilidades.

—Entonces —pregunta Kyoko confundida—, ¿no ha dejado la clínica desde que la trajeron?

—Cuando Linda llegó por primera vez se le trató y se recuperó satisfactoriamente, pero en algunos casos y me temo que Linda está allí incluida, la pancreatitis aguda suele ser recurrente. Pero no se preocupe, Kyoko-san, en un par de días debería estará como nueva y nuestro pequeño guardián —dijo palmeándole la cabeza a Golfo—, no tendrá más de que preocuparse. Ahora, —dijo volteándose hacia ella—, lo que vivimos aquí, puede ser…, abrumador, así que déjeme mostrarle algo.

…

—Bien, llegamos a tiempo —dice deteniéndose en la puerta.

Un chico corretea por la sala jugando con la pequeña perra color caramelo, que ladra y corre a la par, mientras la que ella supone es la madre del chico, los observa al tiempo que conversa con Kemma y termina de firmar un par de documentos.

—Bunny se va a casa —dice Bokuto cruzándose de brazos—. Es una guerrera, sabe, cuando los recibimos ella era la más pequeña y débil de toda la camada, no pensamos que sobreviviría, y contra todo pronóstico lo hizo y ahora finalmente se va a casa.

Kyoko asiente con el corazón contento y una sonrisa en los labios.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoko está ayudando a Bokuto a organizar las historias clínicas cuando Kurumi se deja caer pesadamente en la silla frente a ella y pone la cabeza sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué la cara larga? —pregunta Bokuto con su característico entusiasmo.

—Pruebas de socialización —murmura.

—Oh —es todo lo que responde, sabiendo que el ánimo de Kurumi solo puede significar una cosa—, fallo de nuevo, ¿cierto?

Kurumi asiente sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa.

—¿Pruebas de socialización? —pregunta Kyoko curiosa.

—Sí, sí —contesta Bokuto con emoción y dedicándole toda su atención responde—, es parte del proceso, ya sabes, Kyoko-san, que no es solo rescatar, sino también encontrarles un hogar.

Kyoko asiente.

—El primer paso es ponerlos sanos y salvos, y en algunos casos se necesitan procesos de rehabilitación largos, por la crueldad, el maltrato, el abandono. A algunos les aterran los humanos, otras son incapaces de socializar con humanos u otros animales, algunos son agresivos. La prueba de socialización es una de tantas para determinar si un animal está listo o no para ir a un hogar.

—¿Qué pasa si fallan? —pregunta Kyoko curiosa.

—Se sigue con el proceso de rehabilitación —luego volteando a mirar la forma de Kurumi aún explayada sobre la mesa agrega—, sin embargo, hay casos de casos, hay algunos de ellos para los que este lugar se convertirá en su hogar, los que nunca estarán listos para dejarlo.

—Ya veo.

—¡No lo entiendo! —exclama Kurumi levantándose de repente y golpeando las manos contra la mesa, haciendo saltar las carpetas y a los otros dos presentes—, es un perro tan dulce, es un pan de Dios, bien comportado y juguetón mientras ella está ahí, pero apenas nos la llevamos y se queda solo, todas y cada una de las veces se va y se esconde en una esquina, ignorando a todos y todo a su alrededor.

—Por más que me gustaría decir que se trata de un caso aislado, sabemos que no es así, ya ha pasado antes —habla Bokuto y luego mirando a Kyoko agrega—. En algunos casos cuando dos animales antes de ser rescatados han vivido mucho tiempo juntos, crean _lazos_ , como lo llamaríamos nosotros.

—Sí —interviene Kurumi—, como _Granizo y Nieve._

—Cierto, no tomó mucho tiempo para que adoptaran a Nieve, era una perra alegre y juguetona, su familia se enamoró automáticamente de ella.

—Pero algunas semanas después —agregó Kurumi—, su nueva familia volvió a nosotros preocupados, no quería comer, ni jugar, solía esconderse debajo de las sillas.

—Pero sorprendentemente cuando la trajeron de regreso y se reencontró con Granizo era como la misma perra que se habían llevado el primer día, nadie podía creerlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué paso? —pregunta Kyoko ansiosa—, ¿la devolvieron?

La sonrisa de Kurumi se agranda y niega con la cabeza.

—Decidieron que su casa era lo bastante grande, para darle la bienvenida a otro miembro.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—Sí, se llevaron a Granizo con ellos también.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no hacen lo mismo con el que ha fallado repetidamente? —inquiere Kyoko.

—El caso de Golfo, es un poco complicado.

—Pero es un perro increíblemente dulce —exclama Kyoko— ¿no pueden ponerlo en adopción junto a Linda?

—Ahí es donde se complican las cosas —interviene Bokuto—, con el tipo de enfermedad que tiene linda, crónica y de alto costo —aclara—, sus posibilidades de ser adoptada son de muy bajas a nulas y si le sumas que son muy pocas las personas que están dispuestas a llevarse más de un animal a casa…

—Es casi imposible que dejen este lugar algún día —termina Kurumi por él.

—¡Pero no es justo!

—No —confirman ellos—. No lo es.

… …

—No me mires así —regaña Kyoko y su oyente ladea un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

—¡Detente! No me mires así, no me mires como él.

—… —la mirada todavía puesta en ella, suplicante.

—¡Me tengo que ir! —exclama volteando la mirada hacia el otro lado. Su oyente sigue mirándola fijamente, pero como si el poder de su mirada no fuera suficiente levanta la patica y le toca la pierna.

Kyoko se da por vencida y dejando el bolso en el suelo le acaricia la cabeza y el lomo. ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba perdida desde que puso sus ojos en ella.

Dos meses han pasado y su _problema_ está lejos de mejorar si algo incluso estaba peor, porque cada vez que uno de los cachorros la miraba con esos ojos suplicantes, su mente conjuraba la imagen de él.

—Moooo, ¿qué te está tomando tanto tiempo? —llama Kanae caminando hacia ella. ¿Todavía con Golfo? —pregunta exasperada— mientras ve a Linda correteando algunas palomas.

—No puedo hacer nada cuando me mira así —gimotea.

Kanae suelta un bufido y niega con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que te va a mirar así, ellos siempre miran así cuando quieren algo, es un vil chantaje, solo tienes que ignorarlos.

—Pero, Moko-san.

—Moko-san, nada. Vamos, vamos —dice empujando a Kyoko, mientras se gana un par de ladridos de Golfo—. Hasta la próxima semana, perro —agrega sacándole la lengua al cachorro.

… ...

 **Algunas semanas después.**

Si Ren alguna vez pensó que Kyoko no podía ser más rara estaba a punto de equivocarse. La retahíla de murmullos proveniente de una muy concentrada Kyoko era a falta de una mejor palabra, escalofriante.

—¿Mogami-san?

Cualquiera pensaría que el hombre había gritado su nombre con el brinco que había dado, enviando la mitad de los papeles que tenía en el escritorio al piso.

—Tsu… Tsuruga-san —tartamudea llevándose la mano al pecho tratando de frenar el errático latir de su corazón.

—No era mi intención asustarte —sonríe a modo de disculpa—, parecías bastante concentrada.

—Sí, sí —dice recogiendo los papeles—, hay algo que quiero hacer y estaba mirando cuales eran las posibilidades.

—¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

Kyoko le sonríe.

—No realmente, pero gracias por ofrecerse.

—Bueno —concede él—, pero si algo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Las mejillas de Kyoko se tiñen de rosa.

—¿Qué lo trae por aquí, Tsuruga-san?

—¡Ah!, eso —dice rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello—. Yashiro tuvo que ir a terminar algunos asuntos y yo me preguntaba si te gustaría almorzar conmigo.

Las mejillas de Kyoko arden un poco más, pero asiente tímidamente.

—Me encantaría.

… …

—¿Vas a qué? —se escucha el grito de Kanae mientras Kyoko vuelve a revisar los papeles.

Kyoko asiente.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —vuelve a preguntar—. Es una responsabilidad enorme.

—Lo sé, lo he estado pensando desde hace algunas semanas. Quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo y puedo hacerlo.

—Sabía que algo como esto iba a suceder —refunfuña Kanae.

—Mi apartamento no es enorme, pero estoy segura que será suficiente para nosotros tres y gano más que suficiente para cubrir todas sus necesidades y cuentas médicas de ser necesario. Además sería agradable tener compañía. —agrega sonriendo.

—Pero, ¿cómo vas a hacer con los horarios, cuando tengas que grabar en locaciones? —replicó.

—Momose-san me recomendó una excelente guardería, hable con ellos y estarían encantados de recibirlos.

—Parece que has pensado en todo —dijo dándose por vencida.

Kyoko asiente con una sonrisa.

—Esos dos son afortunados —murmura.

—¿Dijiste algo, Moko-san?

—¡Qué muevas tu trasero que vamos a llegar tarde!

… …

Kyoko juguetea nerviosa con sus manos.

—¿Por qué los nervios? —pregunta Bokuto con una sonrisa—¸no es como si te fueras a casar con un extraño.

—¿Y si al final no les gusto y se quieren regresar?

Bokuto la estudia por un momento y luego exclama exaltado.

—¿De verdad crees que algo como eso pasaría? No eres una desconocida —dice agitando las manos en el aire—, Linda y Golfo te adoran. Mira, mira, ahí vienen.

—Este chico y chica están emocionados por irse a casa —dice Kurumi acariciando la cabeza de ambos animales—, ¿emocionada, Kyoko-chan?

Kyoko asiente mientras Golfo viene corriendo hacia ella. El ruido de la captura de una foto llama la atención de Kurumi y Kyoko que voltean a ver a Bokuto con la cámara en la mano.

—Esta es una publicidad perfecta para el refugio —habla estudiando la foto.

—No puedes hacer eso —regaña Kurumi dándole un golpe en la cabeza—, Kyoko-chan es una modelo profesional, aunque —dice empinándose para alcanzar a ver bien la foto—, es una imagen preciosa.

—Úsenla si quieren —dice Kyoko—, cargando a Linda.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —asiente Kyoko—, me aseguraré que Akira-san haga el papeleo correspondiente para que la imagen sea de uso exclusivo de ustedes, aunque no creo que ayude tanto.

—Necesitas trabajar en esa percepción de ti misma, Kyoko-chan —regaña Kurumi.

… …

—Eso fue esta mañana —dice Kyoko— bebiendo de su té, mientras observa la mano de Ren pasar una y otra vez sobre el pelaje de Linda.

—Entonces, si ya tenías todo preparado, ¿cómo es que terminaste aquí? No que me moleste —decidió aclarar.

—Puedes llamarlo una serie de eventos desafortunados.

Ren debía reconocerlo, eso había dolido, él era el último recurso.

—Hubo una inundación —informa ella.

—¿Inundación? —pregunta Ren confundido.

—Sí, una tubería se rompió en uno de los apartamentos del piso encima del mío. Así que cerraron el acceso a todos los apartamentos afectados hasta nueva orden.

—Entiendo…, pero la administración del edificio debe darle solución a los inquilinos.

—Lo hicieron —aclara Kyoko—, cubrirán cualquier daño o pérdida y pagarán el tiempo de estancia en un hotel que ellos escogieron.

—¿Pero?

—¡No permiten mascotas!

—Ahh.

—¿Puede créelo? En estos tiempos, ¡no permiten mascotas!

Había pasado tiempo desde que Ren se había encontrado con Mio, pero a los dos perros no pareció afectarles en absoluto el repentino cambio de personalidad de su dueña, si algo, Golfo parecía entretenido jugando con el aire.

—Sí —dice tratando de aplacarla—, es desafortunado.

—Y no quiero molestar a la Okami-san y el Taicho con esto.

—Entiendo, entonces decidiste venir aquí.

Kyoko asiente y Ren siente su corazón bailar en su pecho, porque ella pudo pedir ayuda a sus amigas, llamar a la guardería, incluso pedirle el favor a María, pero vino a él.

—Creo que sobra decirlo, Mogami-san, pero las puertas de mi casa siempre están abiertas para ti —y luego mirando a sus otros dos visitantes agregó—, y para Golfo y Linda.

Kyoko se muerde nerviosa el labio inferior y no por primera vez pasa por la mente de Ren el pensamiento de cómo sería morder aquellos labios.

—Tsur… Tsuruga-san

—¿Sí? —responde saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—Solo serán un par de días lo prometo.

—Tomate el tiempo que sea necesario, Mogami-san —dice rascándose la nuca—, estoy seguro que ya sabes dónde está todo, así que siente como en casa.

—¡Muchas gracias! —dice haciendo una reverencia.

—No hay de qué, pero tengo una duda, antes dijiste que era mi culpa, por mi mirada.

—Ah eso —dice Kyoko enrojeciendo a niveles insospechados—, tú… usted, Caín —se decide finalmente— cuando hace esa cara de cachorro, es raro. Así que pensé que si pasaba más tiempo con cachorros… Y una cosa llevo a otra cosa.

—¿Raro?

—Sí, me hace sentir cosas…, extrañas.

—¿Extrañas?

—Sí —dijo esquivando su mirada—, no me dejan pensar con claridad, ¡Me confunden!

—¿Por qué? —pregunta y cuando Kyoko voltea a verlo se encuentra con la mirada de cachorro en su máximo nivel.

—Y… yo, mmm, ahh… ehh.

La sonrisa de Ren se ensancha con cada monosílabo que abandona los labios de Kyoko, permitiéndose esperar por lo inesperado.

—Kyoko-san.

—¡Paseo! —exclama Kyoko y los dos animales corren hacia ella— sí, eso, es hora del paseo, será mejor que vayamos antes que sea más tarde —dice tomando la correa de Linda y Golfo.

Ren deja escapar la carcajada cuando Kyoko sale como un tornado por la puerta con los dos cachorros ladrando alegremente tras ella.

Después de todo parece que si tenía una oportunidad y para el caso debía admitir que era retorcida, indirecta e irremediablemente culpable…, según el criterio Kyokano.

Y los culpables, bueno, los culpables asumen su responsabilidad.

... ...

 **FIN.**


End file.
